my new beginning 8
by arturnoh
Summary: continuation gardevoir x trainer


"Hey Sam are you here" as I said that she immediately popped up with a Buneary from under the counter.

"oh hey Artur and…. What you have a new Pokémon and a cute one at that" she said as he walked over and offered faith her hand "Im Sam nice to meet you"

"hi im faith" she shook her hand looking down a bit shy as ever

Same smiled then looked at me and Buneary sat on the counter "what the hell did you do to your arm" she asked as she smiled.

"Faith saved me from a wild attack… im alright now I actually came here if I can buy a few dresses for faith" I said hopping that my face was not as red as it felt.

"sure" she said as she measured Faiths limbs and height then ran into the back to grab a few dresses. "here you are faith there are three dresses their and a few cute accessories.

"oh thank you very much" Faith said as she grabbed the bag and nodded

"hey faith do you mind if I talk with Artur alone for a minute" she said with a grin

"of course" faith said as she walked outside and sat on a bench across the street looking into the bad with such joy to see her new clothing.

"Artur… its good to see that you finally have another Pokémon…. After what happened im happy that your getting over it.." she said as she hugged me lightly not to hurt my arm. "listen go out there and be happy again, you deserve it" she said as she pushed me out of the shop. "oh and don't worry its free" she said through the window as she waved at me

I am happy I have such a good friend like Sam, but still…. I don't know if I am even ready to move on from what had happened. I knew one thing for sure and that is that Faith gives me a reason to go out… I have not gone out for dinner in over a year for some reason I chose today. It was not for the weather but for the beautiful company that I was going to share dinner with.

"you ready to go" I said as I adjusted my sling slightly to not hurt my arm.

Faith jumped up and smiled. She spoke to me telepathically like always but this one was definitely for my ears…. Or head only "yeah and thank you for this but I still prefer to sleep with noting on" she said as she grabbed my arm and walked with me "if anyone asks just say that your leaning on my because of your wound" she said as she cuddled into my arm.

"sure Faith" I said with a smile as we walked to the restaurant. It was now dark and slightly colder so I truly enjoyed faiths touchy nature. We walked and walked until we reached our location, the Togapi café. It was small but the prices were not, my salad was more than my life…well most things are but still it was expensive. I sat down and took off my jacket with as little pain to my arm. Faith sat across from me and looked around the café taking in as much as she can. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger" I said with a smile

"I can see why its so cute and nice in here" she said still looking around the room. She was so absorbed by the café that she did not notice the waitress walking up to us and asking for what we wanted.

"Faith what do you want" I asked her telepathically

"just a salad and a Ouran berry Smoothe would be nice"

I told her faiths order and ordered the same only a coffee for me. I was so comfortable by the mood that I nearly jumped out of my chair when I felt Faiths foot touch mine. She notices that the table cloth was long enough to cover our legs so she pulled my feel close to her and held them in between her legs. It was pleasant to feel her touch and to see her face as if she was doing nothing wrong. She is a true delight to be around and I was happy until she asked….

"hey Artur…. Im sorry that I did this but I overheard your conversation with sam." She said softly "what happened you were a trainer…" she said with innocent concern.

I looked down and still felt the heat of the flames from the downed chopper…. "they died… I was the gym leader of this town and all my Pokémon were killed in a team rocket attempt…." I said shaking by the memory of that day.

Faith took me hand, pulled me up and pulled my head into her chest for a hug. I was so shocked but happy at the same time. "Artur your so brave for what you did and I feel safe to know that your my trainer" she said as she held me close into her chest.

I pushed away and I knew what I had to do… I looked around to see if anyone was around and looked at her with dead cold eyes "I AM NOT YOUR TRAINER" I screamed in my head…. "I AM YOUR LOVER" I said as I pulled her in and kissed her softly…..


End file.
